Infiltration into the Roxxon Warehouse
The Infiltration into the Roxxon Warehouse was a covert mission led by SSR agent Peggy Carter and Los Angeles SSR Chief Daniel Sousa and their small team of allies into the heavily fortified Roxxon Warehouse where two Atomic Bombs were stored. Their intention was to prevent the Zero Matter infused Whitney Frost from obtaining one of the bombs in order to recreate the rift to obtain more Zero Matter to increase her powers. Background portal]] The Roxxon Corporation created Atomic Bombs for the United States Armed Forces.Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job In cooperation with Isodyne Energy, the effectiveness of a bomb was tested when the explosion created a rift which sucked into it the military personnel and its vehicles. The only thing that remained was a black substance dubbed Zero Matter. encounters Hugh Jones]] Whitney Frost and Jason Wilkes were exposed to the Zero Matter''Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark'' and gained powers. Frost and Wilkes both learned that they could absorb the substance and gain durability; Wilkes wanted the durability to make himself tangible while Frost liked the invulnerable feeling she received. Frost sought an Atomic Bomb to recreate the rift to gain more Zero Matter. Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis overheard Frost's desire for a bomb; Wilkes explained why she needed it and where two were stored in the Roxxon Warehouse. Carter went undercover as "Wanda" to the Roxxon Office and ultimately got from Hugh Jones his access key. meets with Whitney Frost]] Meanwhile, Frost and her husband Calvin Chadwick went to Maggia leader Joseph Manfredi to obtain assistance in transporting the bombs. Carter realized that she needed assistance as well and, after conversing with Strategic Scientific Reserve Chief Daniel Sousa, recruited Rose Roberts for help, since the reach of the Council of Nine was so extensive, practically no one else could be trusted. Aloysius Samberly was recruited because he would not allow his inventions to be used without him. Since the bombs were the property of Isodyne Energy and Chadwick owned the company, he had access to the bombs but did not know their exact location within the warehouse. Infiltration Agent Peggy Carter came across Whitney Frost who was in the middle of arguing with Calvin Chadwick and interrupted them, stating that Frost would not be getting the bombs. Both Frost and Chadwick were shocked to see Carter and Chadwick tried to explain everything as a misunderstanding before Frost ordered him to shut up. Carter informed Frost that she believed her physiology was being altered by the Zero Matter and the SSR could help her. However Frost brushed the offer off, stating she had never felt more powerful in her life. Frost advanced towards Carter who managed to duck and hit Frost in the face but did not cause any harm to her much to her surprise. tries to defuse the situation between his wife and Agent Peggy Carter]] After learning that the bombs had been deactivated, Frost became enraged. After offering Frost one last chance to surrender, Carter went to punch Frost again only to have Frost grab her arm and start to engulfing her with Zero Matter. Attempting to free herself, Agent Carter head-butted Frost and kicked her in the stomach. Frost released Carter but the force caused Carter to stumble backward through a wooden railing and over a ledge while Frost fell to the floor. After getting up off the floor, Frost walked over to the ledge and saw Agent Carter was holding on to a pipe with one hand above a number of steel rods below. Frost leaned down to grab holder but Carter released her grip and fell to the ground below. Seeing Carter fell, Daniel Sousa hurried over to her. Carter meanwhile was able to look and see that one of the steel rods had gone through her on her lefthand side but managed to avoid any vital organs. As Frost looked down at the injured agent, Chadwick rushed over and urgently told his wife that they had to leave at once. As they escaped, Sousa got to Carter and told her to stay calm as he applied pressure to her wound. Aftermath While Aloysius Samberly and Rose Roberts took the uranium rods to a safe location, Edwin Jarvis and Daniel Sousa took the injured Peggy Carter to the house of Violet, a nurse, and Sousa's fiance, since going to the hospital was not a viable option because of the reach of the Council of Nine. Violet and the men tended to Carter's wound. Meanwhile, Calvin Chadwick was upset with the debacle and feared the wrath of the Council since they had already told him not to experiment with Zero Matter anymore. Whitney Frost, who began thinking of another scheme, disliked how Chadwick spoke to her and threatened him with absorption if he continued. Chadwick waited until she went to sleep to call an emergency meeting of the Council. Frost eventually told Vernon Masters that she wanted the uranium rods returned, so Masters asked Sousa to bring them to him; when Sousa refused, Masters has Sousa assaulted by two masked thugs. Masters then took command of the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, saying that he was replacing Sousa until he recovered from his beating.Agent Carter: 2.07: Monsters References Category:Events